The new Story
by meljoy
Summary: My take on how our fav. couple met and became lovers. AU BulmaXVegeta
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning it was Vegitasii who ruled supreme over her inhabitants. She possessed a high force of gravity since she is a planet of two suns, thus such high gravity was necessary to keep both suns in perfect orbit each day. Cold unforgiving wind storms would lash out at her people for a duration of ten long years. As the winter time passed she saw it fit to once again mold her children by pounding them with searing heat day and night for another ten years. For decades the inhabitants became in-tuned with their planet's harsh and unforgiving weather. They were cold and frigid, learning as the winter years sowed them how to survive. Training themselves to produce and heighten their own body temperature. With this talent each Sayajin was able to provide a personal shield from the years of sub zero cold. Other times they would see the planet's fury as she used the high intensity of heat she generated as a weapon by producing uncontrollable bush fires, which would erupt unexpectedly. For every Sayajin every situation was a leaning experience, thus over the years they molded their own inner energy as weapon. Using this energy, the Sayajins taught themselves how to attack and even kill using their own inner energy, their own chi. 

Vegitasii is and always was ruled by strict and hard monarchs. Generations of Kings upheld the tradition of being named after the planet over which they ruled. Giving evidence to the fact that they have suffered and slowly triumphed over the planet's unforgiving atmosphere.

Vegitasii's first King was a young man called Rotnemrot. He was above all others in his ability to master the use of his chi. It was said that in time his future generations, through which the crown of Vegitasii will be passed, will be the first to cross the threshold and become known as SUPER. After the ceremony to mate Rotnemrot to a suitable mate his name was changed to Vegeta I. And for years to come Planet Vegitasii experienced prosperity.

Now it was time once again for Vegitasii's Great One to perform the mating ritual, and induct Vegeta XX. A ritual binding a male and female together for the rest of their lives. So important is this ritual that no man can be crowned king until after the mating ritual is completed.

The King's first born with the final push from his laboring mate made his first command of the Kingdom he will one day rule. His birth, as foretold by the Great One, signaled the end of Vegitasii's prosperity. ( I'm not sure if that's the right word to use there, anyhow). Vegitasii was doomed to be destroyed by a creature even more callous than Vegitasii's harsh weather. The Great One foretold that if the planet did not allow versatility to infiltrate their culture then they were doomed to be destroyed.

Hearing his son's wailing cry King Vegeta XX remembered the words which were forged in his mind during the mating ritual. Looking down at his son he quieted him with a slap to the cheek. Glaring into young Vegeta's eyes the King swore that he will be the one who will see to it that Vegitasii will never crumble.

Go Back - Mating Ritual -

"Old man," King Vegeta sneered at the aged creature known as the Great One, "explain yourself!"

The mating ceremony was successfully completed and now he had devastating news to give the King. "The heir you," pointing to the King's ceremonial mate "will bear will signal the beginning of the end."

"Yes you mentioned that already old fool!" an irate queen interrupted.

Continuing as if the queen had not spoken the great one said "You, will be killed by the one you least expect. and you my King will be a helping hand to this planets downfall"

Snarling his outrage King Vegeta XX fired a chi blast straight through the Great One's chest.

"You fool!" the queen stormed, "now you have doomed us all"

With a slap to her face the King quieted his mate. "We may be mates but I am you King and you will never, NEVER raise you voice at me!"

Glaring at her new mate Suria knew that from this moment on she was now just a vessel to bear the next heir to Vegitasii.

AN:- what do u think? Read and Review. It's short i know.


	2. Goodbye Kakkarot

**Good-bye Kakkarot**

Last time:-

"You fool!" the queen stormed, "now you have doomed us all!"

With a slap to her face the King quieted his mate. "We may be mates but I am you King and you will never, NEVER raise you voice at me!"

Glaring at her new mate Suria knew that from this moment on she was now just a vessel to bear the next heir to Vegitasii.

-:Present Time:-

Now an heir to Vegitasii's throne was born. He looked exactly like his father just as the King looked like his father before him. The thick black mane with the predominant widows peak. Piercing coal eyes crowned by thick dark eyebrows.

_Yes, he has a strong face. He definitely will be the one to prevent Vegitasii's downfall._

Unfortunately, the most important thing that King Vegeta failed to recall was that he would play an integral part in Vegitasii's possible fall.

Forward Vegeta- age 6

Suria looked down from her balcony at her son as he played in the Royal Garden with his friend.  
"Halt!" screamed Vegeta as he slapped the boy in his back causing the younger child to fall flat on his face.

Spitting dirt from his mouth Kakkarot shouted "Who goes there?"

Standing with his hands across his chest mimicking his father's stance Vegeta replied "Prince Vegeta fool! You're it hahahahah!" and with that Vegeta sped off before Kakkarot was able to stand.

Running as hard as his feet could carry him Kakkarot yelled "No fair, you pushed me"

"Stop your whining!" Vegeta threw over his shoulder while dodging his friends tiny arms "It's my game and I can do anything I want! Besides it's not my fault that your too week to take a little tap!" Looking ahead Vegeta saw the Garden's wall before him.

Kakkarot seeing that his friend was trapped decided that now would be a good time to pounce on his Prince and that is exactly what he did. Seconds before he collided with Vegeta he smacked face first into the wall.

"hahahahahah! man, can you be anymore slower!"

Shaking his head Kakkarot looked up to see Vegeta laughing at him. "Hey no fair, no flying!" he huffed "Who said I was playing fair"

"VEGETA!"  
Both boys freeze at the stern call of the King -SLAP- "How many times must I tell you not to associate with this spawn of a third class"

"But father, mom said"

"Enough! Princes should not be wasting time playing"

Straightening up before the King Vegeta awaited his punishment.

"I will deal with the queen and her transgressions, you from now on will be training!"-SLAP- "Do you hear me boy?"

"Yes sir"

"Report to the courtyard, and you," pointing at a terrified Kakkarot "I don't ever want to see you near my son again"  
Scampering out of the Gardens Kakkarot ran as fast as he could to his father's chambers.

Turning attention to his son King Vegeta snarled "Listen to me brat, this is the last time you will waste your energy during 'play'! I will see to it!" Spinning on his heels he stomped out of the Gardens, with Prince Vegeta hot on his heels, heading for the courtyard.

Suria sighed as she watched her mate beat out her young son's emotions one by one. Turning into her chambers she sat and awaited her punishment for allowing Kakkarot to play with Vegeta. Taking her brush she began brushing her black silky hair while thinking, no fantasizing that it was like time like these she wished she had secretly continued to train. But since she had stopped training she knew she wouldn't stand a chance of defying Vegeta fist to fist. If she didn't stop her mate soon then he will one day make a mistake and trigger the prophecy foretold by the Great One. She remembered him specifically saying that if our culture did not allow versatility to infiltrate everyday activities then they will be doomed. So she decided to be more of a mother to her son, sticking close to him, showing him that fighting was not all that was needed to be successful, she encouraged her son to play, she knew that princes before him at his age should be training, it was tradition! It had took great effort on her part to put a small dent in her peoples tradition.

Suria sighed long and heavy, she could see her little boy's heart hardened, cutting away the progress she made, by every heartless word his father threw at him. Is this the way the fool thought that Prince Vegeta would get stronger, she doubted his methods, but... what can she do?

-6 Hours later-

Suria was awakened by the soft opening and closing of her door. Switching on her bedside lamp she saw Vegeta limping over to her, his clothes were torn, his face blooded and bruised and by the way he was limping it seem that he had a broken ankle.

She gasped at the sight before her "Vetgeta! what did that bastered do to you!"

Looking through her draws for cleaning cloths she realized that her son had not once, since he entered the room, acknowledged her. "Vegeta?"

"Your Highness, I am sorry to disturb you but I request the use of your private regen. tank"  
With her mouth agape Suria could only nod at her son's cold tone of voice. After he stepped inside of the tank and succumbed to unconsciousness she realized with painful certainty, her son had called her 'your highness'. Dropping to her knees before the tank Suria wept for the first time in her life for she knew she was loosing her son.

Bardock's Chambers

BANG!  
The door flew off it's hinges leaving to room open to the planet's elements. "Bardock report!"

Jumping at the sound of the King's voice Bardock wondered why the King would waste his time to come to his dwelling.

Hearing the King's voice Kakkarot scampered behind his father and held tightly to his leg.

Dropping to one knee Bardock saluted the King.

"Your brat continues to associate with the Prince of this land!"

"Forgive me my King, Kakkarot will be dully punished for his stupidity and disrespect"

"No, I'll take care of it, it seems that you are lacking in that area third class"

"But my King"

"Silence! since this brat continues to think that he is good enough to associate with Vegeta then he must think that he is worthy enough to survive a first class training regime"

Looking guardedly at the King Bardock's mind was swimming with questions, what did he have in mind for his son? "Forgive me my King, I do not fully grasp the meaning of your words," looking down at his son who still clung to his leg he continued "he is still too young"

"Ofcourse not! He will be sent on a purging mission. A fairly easy planet. If he comes back alive then he is worthy to _probably_ associate with the Prince. Come here boy."  
Kakkarot stood, unmoving, at his father's legs until Bardock finally dislodged him and pushed him forward to the King.  
Scowling at the fear he saw on the young boys face the glared "Let's just hope that you will loose that disgusting ability of showing your fears. Follow me"

Reluctantly they followed him to the Launch Station. Father and son watched silently as the crew punched the designated planet's codes and buckled Kakkarot into the space pod. As the launch sequence completed the pod rocketed into space, a screaming little boy curled into a protective ball as he watched his father fade.

"It would be a miracle that idiot son of your survives Bardock." with those words the King departed from the Station.

As soon that Bardock was sure that King was clear he looked at the plant's code and realized that the King did not intend for his son to survive at all. Making a few changes to the pod's destination via the station's computer module Bardock hoped that the pod had not reached too far away so that the changes could be transmitted.

"Live well son." He exited the Launch Station with a heavy heart, now he only had one son, Raditz, and he vowed that from this day forward he would do all he can to help his son achieve the 1st class status of a Sayajin Elite.

tbc.


	3. Mother Father

**Mother - Father**

The regen-tank finally drained, Vegeta exited taking notice of his mother's sleeping form on the floor at the foot of the tank. As he bent to nudge her awake the bedroom's door opened. Vegeta glanced up to see his father striding into the room. Unconsciously he braced himself for any onslaught of physical pain he may receive, from the King.

"Get dressed in your armor, there is someone here i want you to meet." Noticing his mate on the floor King Vegeta glared at her demeaning position

"WOMAN!" he kicked her in the side to get her attention "Get your fucking ass off the floor! And make sure you and the brat are presentable in 30 minutes!" Growling at her lack of response he spun on his heels and stormed out of the room.

Suria, fully aware of her mate's presence the moment he entered the room, rose slowly while straightening her gown. She regarded her son's angry face and noticed his clench fists by his side. Holding her hand out to him she spoke "Shall we, my Prince?"

Hesitantly Vegeta reached for her hand and was rewarded with a small smile from the Queen.

The time allotted for mother and son's preparation expired as they entered the Throne Room. A vast cylindrical room, it's walls adorned with pictures of past Kings and Queens. Two guards were always stationed at the entrance, from where they had a clear view of the room's only two seats adorned with the respective symbols for Vegitasii's royals engraved in each throne's head rest. The King's symbol was crafted with a curving soft 'K' encircling a strong bold 'V' representing the King's lasting tie to the Plant overwhich he rulled.

Suria was dressed in a royal blue sleeveless shear dress with small intricately designed white roses purposefully placed to cover over her nipples and to cover around her hips, just falling bellow her bottom. The edges of the dress swept around her feet as she walked towards the scowling King. She took her seat at the Kings left as Vegeta stood at his right.

Father and son were adorned in dark blue spandex covered with their respective Sayajin armor.

Turning to his left to regard his mate King Vegeta growled "Take a very good look at your brat woman, for this will be the last time you will lay eyes on him until his training is complete."

Staring away from the King's piercing gaze Suria responded coolly "Please clarify my King." Her words were softly spoken but were clearly heard by the occupants of the room.

Frowning King Vegeta continued "You constantly pamper this brat. Do you not realize that he needs to be strong to defeat this prophecy!"

Turning Suria returned his glare ten fold "Do you not realize that he is still a boy and as such needs time to grow up before you destroy his life!" she shouted without missing a beat.

Traitorous chuckles erupted from the King "His time for childish things ended when the brat learned to walk! And even that occurred late because you continually" wrinkling his nose "cuddled him!"

Folding her arms defiantly across her chest Suria straightened up in her seat "Vegeta walked when he was ready."

"ENOUGH! I will hear no more of your foolish talk. Vegeta will be sent to be trained with Freiza and I... "

Jumping from her throne Suria shouted "WHAT! You would rather send him to that creature than have him trained here, by Vegitasii's best!"

Towering over the seated King her fists clenched in anger at her mate's stupid decision. She strongly disliked the Icejins, they were malicious barbarians whose only desire was to destroy the Sayajins because they feared her peoples' growing strength. Having met their King twice Suria noticed his obvious dislike for her people, he regarded Sayajins as a people who were beneath his feet. Freiza was the most hypocritical of them all, giving fake respect to Vegetasii's rulers while plotting Vegetasii's demise. Unfortunately they were now the ruling body of the Universe, but with the constant growth of the Sayajin's empire they will soon be overthrown. Suria hated the fact of her mate's willingness to listen to their suggestions about governmental issues. Did he think that groveling at their feet would lead to our dominance over them! Now it seemed that Vegeta had once again chosen to listen to yet another demeaning suggestion from the Icejins and thus has made the ultimate betrayal to his people. " You stupid fool! Do you actually think Freiza cares about Vegeta's training? He just want to take the heir of our land..."

"SILENCE! This is not up for debate!"

A gray hue irrupted around Suria's form as she stood face to face with her mate "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! Even if it means that I must fight for what I believe!"

Taken aback by his mate's strong defiance he replied "You? Fight!"

:Vegeta's POV:

I silently watched as the emotions flicker across my mother's face. Her terrified eyes quickly glance at me when she heard whom I was being sent to. Icould not understand her actions, did mother doubt my ability to overcome any obstacle put before me. Snapping from my thoughts I realized that I was being pulled by my mother out of the throne room. _No, I will face this and crush her doubts in my abilities_ Placing my feet firmly onto the floor I stilled mother's exit. I glared at her as she pleadingly looked into my eyes. "I am strong mother let me do this. There is no need for your foolish actions." Pulling my hands away I tuned towards the King just in time to see him hurl a chi energy ball directly at us. Crossing my arms before my eyes I shouted for my mother's attention. A loud explosion consumed my ears as I squeezed my eyes tight, blocking out the blinding light.

After the energy diminished I opened my eyes and looked behind at where my mother stood only to see charred markings on the floor in her spot.  
_Why did he kill her? She was his mate, the queen, my mother._ Seeing my father's sneer I realized for the first time that he never cared for us. And now he was simply finding a easy way of getting rid of me. I eagerly squeezed my hands into fist ready to stand and revenge my mother's death.

"hmp, you think you can fight me boy..." He smirked mockingly at me "Don't be a fool like your mother brat."

Glaring at the floor in defeat I had no other choice but to heed his words. I was still young, and very much unskilled. _fine, I will go, I will become stronger, and when I return I will revenge my mother._ I was dragged away from the place where my mother last stood and placed before a pink lizard looking creature. Was this the person my mother feared, he doesn't look very dangerous.

**EARTH**

An earth shattering rumbling awoke the little old hut's occupant causing all his meager belongings to plunge to the floor of his home. Jumping up he dived under his bed so that he would be protected from any other falling object.

Seconds later the rumbling stopped and the night was once again peaceful. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"Wow, that was the loudest earthquake I've ever experienced"  
Slowly emerging from under the bed he ventured outside to see the extent of the damage resulting from the earthquake. Trees were toppled and the grass sported burn marks leading to a small jagged crater. Cautiously moving forward to examine what could have caused the damage he was greated with what seemed to be a mud covered beach ball. "Hmmmmm, I wonder what that contraption is?" Moving closer he peered inside though the object's window. "Whaaaa! it's a little boy! How could he have slept through all that?" Scratching his bald head "I wonder where he came from?... I think this is one of those time I call my good friend Briefs." Running inside as fast as his wobbly old legs could carry him he dialed the number which would link him to the Capsule Corp. founders telephone. After four rings a voice answered

"Helloooo"  
"Hello! Briefs it's Gohan"  
"Gohan it's late call back tomorrow"  
"O no my friend, this cannot wait!"

While rubbing his face to clear his thinking Mrs. Briefs sat up in bed, awoken by her husbands irritated tone. "What could be so urgent that Gohan had to call at this hour?"

Overhearing Mrs. Briefs question Gohan responded "I definitely must show you something."

Thinking about all the past adventures he and his old friend had embarked on Dr. Briefs decided that it wouldn't hurt to take the little trip up into the mountains to his friend's dwelling, besides hie dwelling was close enough, by air car.

Gohan had always had interesting things to show him and if he was calling in the middle of the night then it was something definitely important. Speaking into the receiver he told Gohan that he will be there as soon as possible. Leaning over to kiss his wife good night, Dr. Briefs entered his closet and pulled out a change of clothes. While he changed his thoughts wandered back to the time he witnessed the most magnificent sight. It was the first and sadly the last time he and his good friend Gohan was able to witness the mystical dragon summoned by the seven magical dragon balls. Gohan had deciphered a code showing the location of the dragon balls. They were encased in a scroll which promised that if used the balls would be scattered about the expanse of Chikuu. They granted three wishes, I wished for the love of a beautiful woman, and riches to finance my crazy inventions , Gohan only wanted to be the master of all types of fighting skills. He was world renowned after that wish since he was and still is the raining champion of the world martial arts tournament. Walking to the nursery he kissed his daughter good-bye and headed out to the mountains. (AN: o.k. i know its a stretch to let old Briefs wish for his wife but hey it's my story! heheheee!)

When Dr. Briefs arrived he saw Gohan poking the space pod with a stick and making notes in a small note pad.  
"Hey old pal"  
"Briefs you got here in record time"  
"Well you seemed really excited, so what is it?" Dr. Briefs asked while moving closer to get a better look.  
"It seem to be a space traveling machine. There seems to be a baby inside. Hmmmm, it's still fast asleep"  
Looking closer at hte infant Gohan noticed a slight twitching of his eyes "Not anymore, It's waking up"  
Both men watched as the hatched open and the light of the moon filtered into the pod illuminating the child's face. Hearing the child's small irritated growl Dr. Briefs cautioned his friend to stay clear. Little by little the pod began to crack, as a result of the increased body mass.

His eyes opened glaring red pupils at the world around it, simultaneously his arms legs and body grew thick brown hairs. His body stretched and towered above the onlookers letting out a great roar.

"Lets get out of here!" Dr. Briefs shouted while grabbing for his shocked friend.

The giant ape smashed under-foot Gohan's little hut and Dr. Briefs air car to pieces, an explosion from the shattered car further enraged the creature which retaliated with energy beams from his wide unrestricted mouth, burning nearby trees to an ashy crisp.

For the duration of the night, the large ape continued its blind rampage as it shook the earth stomping and growling while he heading for the nearest village.

Capsule Corp.

Mrs. Bunny Briefs was awakened by the shrill crying of her 5 year old daughter. Rushing to the nursery she was greeted with a flabbergasted nanny as she tried desperately to calm the agitated child. Bulma wailed even harder as her mother tried to soothe her, she wailed for the loss of something her little heart knew to be important, only to understand later that she morned the loss of her loving father.

(AN: Sorry i killed dr. Briefs.) 


	4. On The Hunt

**ON THE HUNT!**

**>**

"Hey Chichi, what's taking so long!" I yelled out to my childhood friend. Chichi and I grew up together since her mother, Chuchu, was my nanny, we were practically sisters.

Chuchu often told me that on the night my father died I cried so long and hard, neither she nor my mother were able to calm me. Mother never spoke of that night, whenever her mind drifted back to that night there would be a sad overwhelming glint in her always cheerful eyes. 'It was as if you had a sixth sense that told you that your father had died.' Chuchu had said. I still regret not knowing my father, and this was the reason why I intend on being successful in my endeavor to atleast see him... just once.

"What's the hurry anyway!" Chichi interrupted my thoughts "It's not like the Dragon balls are going anywhere!" jumping, one leg at a time into her khaki shorts.

Chichi was my best friend, even though she and I were exact opposites. She was very conservative, with dark long locks, and deep coal eyes. I, on the other hand, did and said anything, the loud mouth with amethyst hair and cerulean eyes. The only thing we had physically in common was the fact that our hair were similar in length, straight and sleek to our hips. I was never one to keep my hair in the same style for two months, but loosing a bet against Chichi taught me a well deserved lesson. Never challenge, despite how high my pride is, the culinary skills of a master chef.

I glanced down at the invention held tightly in my hands. An invention which was proof that I, despite my earlier efforts to fit in, was not an ordinary child. My teacher's called me gifted, to which envious classmates would mock and jeer, isolating me because I was a freak in their eyes.

I concluded school two years before any other child my age should. As such my Tertiary education was taken care of at home by private tutors, various well known scientists who were friends of the family. They decided that teaching the Brief's only offspring was the best way they knew how to give their support to the family in line with the terrible lost of my father.

As the years progressed, the praises increased as my tutors observed my love for science and technology, and how easily it was for me to understand even the most difficult of equations .

Eventually, they decided that there was no more need to continue my lessons. Since I was now at a stage beyond their skills!

(_REWIND)_

"What do you mean that you will not be continuing my studies!"

"Calm down young one..."

"No! I will not calm down!" Bulma angrily spat at one of her professors. Her pitch, so angered and high, drew the attention of a startled Chuchu who came rushing into the lab to see what the shouting was about.

"What on Chiku is going on in here?"

"Chuchu! They refuse to teach me!" Spinning to face her guardian with moist eyes "Am I not good enough a student Chu, I learn well, just last week I invented the dragon radar, wasn't that good enough?" Turning to face the now cowering scientists she pointed at each "Is this a money thing! Cause if it is I can pay!"

"No, that isn't it, and you know that Bulma. You are so intelligent now that anything we try to teach you it is a possibility that you had already grasped that concept already." Walking over and putting both hands on Bulma's shaking shoulders the scientist continued "You my dear invented a device which is able to detect mythical objects. You are not enslaved by our black and white understanding of how the world should work. You look at the black, white and gray areas! You proved that by creating a radar to track down objects that may possible lead to the awakening of a powerful creature. Why do you think we were baffled by how easily you achieved it?"

Looking at her feet Bulma shifted from leg to leg "It was simple enough, if you tired you could..."

"See," he stopped her words, gently smiling at her "your father was the only one of us to witness this mystical creature, and it was by mere chance that one of those balls landed in his possession. For years he tried to discover a way to find the others but failed, he created other useful things along the way but he failed to see the simplicity you see, he was unable to see the gray area."

With a defeated sigh Bulma spoke "So that's it, because I created the Dragon Radar you think I am ready to stop my lessons?"

"Oh no my dear, you will never stop learning, I think, one day you will create something powerful that will protect entire worlds, and you wont need us old scientists, who only see black and white, to cloud your sight of the gray."

(_FAST FORWARD_)

After that day I was even more confident that I could create anything I put my mind to, given the right tools. I walked into Chichi's room and sat on her bed, waiting patiently for her to finish dressing.

Looking up as Bulma entered Chichi said "I know I'm holding you back from getting the balls as fast as you can."

"Yes" I replied smiling at her "But if I leave you behind, it wouldn't be as much fun." picking up a discarded nail file I turned my attention to my neglected nails, I really was overdue for a manicure "besides if I leave you, who's going to cook my meals?"

"Ha ha, so that's what I'm good for?" Chichi chuckled knowing that her best friend was only joking with her.

Looking into her eyes, quietly I spoke " No, I really need you with me." She has always been with me, I know I'm a coward for depending on her so much but, for now I'll continue to rely on her strength. She doesn't realize how hard it is to leave my mother on today of all days.

"And I'll be there every step of the way." Turning her attention once again to getting dress "Besides, heaven forbid if any thing attack you out there, you couldn't throw a punch to save your life!"

"Hey!" I shouted while throwing a pillow at her, giggling as my target was Knocked off balance by the offending object.

Chuchu walked into the room carrying a handful of snacks and bottle water "There you girls are."

Mrs. Briefs came in after her smiling brightly at her daughter "Oh, my little girl has grown up so much! Be sure to take care of each other out there. And remember, have fun!"

Chuchu placed her burden on the bed so that Bulma could encapsulate them.

Despite her happy exterior Bulma knew her mother was tearing up internally. After all this was the anniversary of her father's death. Taking a deep breath Bulma made a silent promise to make her mother truly happy, by giving her the one thing she missed with all her heart, her father. "Ah Chu, I think we have enough food to last us a lifetime!"

Chuchu immediately broke down into sobs

"Don't cry mom."

"Yes Chuchu stop your crying, our girls are going out into the world, and I'm sure it won't be for naught, because I bet that they will return with handsome young men and soon make us grandmothers!"

Rolling her eyes Bulma walked towards her mother "Group hug everybody."

Heading her command every body hugged and said their good byes.

Walking out of Capsule Corp. both girls jumped onto their air bikes and headed out to find the nearest Dragon Ball.

TBC


	5. Returned

**_Returned_**

He was close, so close this time to attaining his goal. The timing was perfect, or so he presumed it to be.

He was told by a reliable source that his enemy would be at his weakest during the peak of his sexual activity. And, so he waited, waited in the shadows of the hugely extravagant room, watching with disgust as he witnessed what took place in this room. Alien female's body parts were severed with the mere force of the creature's sickly climax. While the others cowered in fear and watched, no power to stop the inevitable.

---------------

She lay easily upon her bed as I entered scowling deeply. Her purplish pink skin shined as it reflected the light of the room. Why she would demand my presence is a mystery. I stood arms crossed waiting for her to speak; she is another enemy I must keep a watchful eye out for. She may not be as strong as her male counterpart but she is extremely cunning. Her lips parted.

"Icejins can only successfully mate with those of their kind. The males' biological make-up secretes a deadly explosive mixture that can only be placated by a female Icejin. Freeza knows this, yet he constantly runs a muck with various whores of different species. He takes pleasure while watching various body parts of females explode while reaching his climax."

"Why should I care about what you are telling me?" Vegeta interrupted disgusted with the sickly looking woman before him.

"It's disgusting, and besides, each time he fucks with a random whore he delays our joining. The only weakness female Icejins have is that of contracting a deadly virus from an unfaithful male, the virus doesn't affect the male however, since their body, if left untouched after joining with an outsider, eventually eradicates the virus. But Freeza is a bastard; he cares nothing for the importance of our joining. She stood and walked to the huge full length mirror, running her fingers along her skin.

"His father's time of rule should have ended years ago, but Freeza's scientists are prolonging his death so that their master can continue to run around. Much like you, _Sayajin_, the prospective king must be mated before he takes the throne."

"You are wasting my time Frost."

"Silence monkey, do not think for once since I am divulging this information to you that you can disrespect me, I am your superior and as an Icejin will forever be your superior!"

Scowling at her words Vegeta listed her as the second Icejin to die by his hands. How dare she disrespect the prince of all Sayajins!

"You, little prince, will kill him; the best time to do so is during his climax, that's when males are extremely weak. With him out of the way I can easily join with who ever is next in line for the throne."

"Why should I do this for your personal gain? I hate all Icejins. I should just let you suffer in your own personal hell." _Until I decide to end it by taking your life. _

"Being the revengeful one you are I am sure you have been waiting for an opportunity such as this one. Now get out, I can no longer stand your stinking monkey flesh"

----------------------

She was right, as much as I hated striking down my foe in such a cowardly manner; this was the only opportunity I had to be rid of Freeza. He was still ten times stronger that I was.

So as per her instructions I attacked.

--------------------

Vegeta was lying in a pool of his own blood; despite being the strongest amongst Freeza's court he was second in power to the lizard.

Freeza had used every opportunity to drill this fact into his everyday thoughts. His first understanding of Freeza's dominance over him was at the mere age of 5 years, his first night spent on the tyrant's ship. Violently, Freeza forced sexual pleasures from the young boy's body. Such an act only served one purpose, to prove to him that Freeza could, and would do whatever he please with the heir of Vegetassi's throne. He realized that it would continue to be this way until he was stronger and finally able to defeat Freeza in battle, repaying him for all the humiliation he suffered.

Forcing his less swollen eye to open Vegeta looked about him and found that Freeza's attention was currently focused on a virtual image of the Icejin King. Willing his ears to work he strained to hear the conversation, by the looks of its progress Freeza was pissed and anything that could get under Freeza's skin Vegeta was willing to hear the details why it did.

---------------------

"But father why send him back?" Freeza sneered "I should just kill him now, the monkey might get it into his head that this might be a good chance to be a threat to us later, why give my pet such foolish hope?"

Scowling at his son's displeasure King Cold responded "No, you will send him back to his father and people as I have instructed."

The King wrinkled his nose, he hated the Sayajins, and the mere fact that there is a planet full of Sayajins disgusted him. He wanted to be rid of them, but had refused to do so since they had proved to be the best race suited to purge prospective planets that will fall under the Icejins territory. But all this had changed as their King was becoming senile, this was the only reason King Cold could see as to why he had challenged the ruler-ship of the Icejins.

"Besides sending him back will not prove to better their chances of survival and that is exactly what I intend to prove when you kill his first born before his eyes, as their King would be powerless to stop you. Then we destroy their planet."

-sigh- "Fine as long as I get to kill the monkey prince, after all, if I can't have my precious toy, nobody can."

Chuckling at his son's choice of words King Cold's image disappeared.

"So you heard what my future plans are for you," Sauntering over to Vegeta's bloodied form Freeza continued to speak "How does it feel to know that even though you will be 'free' that freedom is short lived since I will be, once again, the one to strip you of that freedom, Forever!! Ahhh, something to look forward to don't you think?"

Freeza's voice cackled throughout the room, vibrating of its walls.

Minutes later Radditz entered and kneeled before his prince. Radditz, the ever loyal and respectful soldier, even when Vegeta was humiliated, battered and bruised, would always kneel before Vegeta. It was a painful reminder to the prince how undignified he was made to look before his subordinates.

Vegeta angrily sneered "Radditz do you also knell when you find me unconscious?"

"Of course my Prince…………." Radditz voice faded as Vegeta succumbed to unconsciousness.

---------------

Hours later Vegeta awoke to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He was placed on a bed wrapped in black silk sheets. Looking around the room he slowly realized that this was not his chamber assigned to him on Freeza's ship. Nor was it the lizard's chambers. His curiosity got the better of him, so he stood, naked and approached the nearest door. Swinging it open Vegeta was greeted by Radditz standing guard at his door, scowling Vegeta continued to look around the immediate area. This place was familiar to him. But still dizzy from his excessive blood loss Vegeta was unable to put a finger on the place's familiarity. His stomach growled drawing his attention to a more pressing matter.

"Perhaps a nice helping of real Sayajin food will cure your current state of wariness my Prince."

-Hn- Turning back into the room Vegeta closed the door behind him. Looking around he saw blue spandex, brand new Sayajin armor complete with gold tip white boots and white gloves. Seeing these garments Vegeta realized that he must be on Vegitassi, on Freeza's ship it was forbidden to wear his armor since it was considered as some sort of rebellion against the Lizard's empire.

Striding over to the chair he began to dress himself, while dressing he remembered the conversation he overheard between King Cold and his son. Now there was no doubt that he was home, sent back because they pitied his people. They, with their stupid confidence believed that Vegeta was no match for them, that was their first mistake and Vegeta vowed to let them pay dearly for it.

A knock was heard at the door signaling Radditz return. "Enter!"

Radditz was followed by a few slaves who catered in a few trays of food and presented it to Vegeta. As soon as everything was ready Vegeta ate his fill, between mouthfuls he questioned Radditz "When did we return?"

"Frieza immediately placed us in space pods to Vegitassi."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"4 days."

"So on our way back I was slowly bleeding to death," curling his lips in disgust Vegeta remembered what he was forced to bear and what he was reduced to under Frieza's command, all that to be finally, suddenly returned to his people, after all these years _Freedom._

"The King has requested an audience with you as soon as you were awake."

Vegeta nodded and continued with his meal.

When the last of the food disappeared the servants began the arduous task of cleaning up after their Prince. Shaking hands moved plates closet to him and then lifted them up from the table. Rumors about the reason for the Prince's return were spreading like wild fire, rumors that had the servants now cringing in fear whenever they were in his presence. Throughout the years of absence news trickled out Prince Vegeta was almost as strong as Frieza himself, and a temper which had a very short fuse! It was whispered the Napa was the first to see first hand how dangerous the Prince's temper could get. A warrior who stood by his Prince no matter the situation, but despite this, he was killed by Vegeta's own hand. The reasons for his death are still unknown. People were beginning to question, if he so easily kill someone who was subjected to him then was it a good idea to have him returned home. The Prince's action's were a far contrast to that of the King, at least they knew that the King would not so easily kill you because he felt like it, since he needed servants and subjects to rule over. Vegeta, on the other hand, seemed to not care whether or not he was the last man standing.

_Vegeta P.O.V._

I sat for a few seconds watching the cooks hurriedly removing the used dishes. I could smell their fear wafting the air as they mill around the room. Hearing reports of how strong I've become is enough to keep them guessing. As for the reports of me killing Napa, the results were so predictable, everyone jumping to conclusions.

Pushing back the chair as I rise to my feet I motioned Radditz to follow me. Walking silently through the many corridors which canvassed the palace Radditz spoke "Prince why do you suppose Frieza sent us home?"

That question had plagued my mind, only resulting in one conclusion, he is taunting us. Very well, I'll continue to play the game, but this time it will be to his fatal mistake. As I approached the throne room I noticed two guards standing by the entrance Bardock and Guntha, relics, as old as the Palace floors themselves, steadfast in the old ways. Saluting sharply at my approach they pushed open the doors.

I saw my father, for the first time in years, the first time since she died. He was staring at the floor, ignoring my presence. "What is it you want of me old man?"

"I've declared war against the Icejins..." was his distant reply as he continued to stare at the floor beneath him

"Why you idiot?"

"Sayajins do not fear war Vegeta!" He shouted as he pushed himself forward, now I saw what he was trying to hide. My outburst was not because I feared war, no I thrived for it, every Sayajin child does, but I am not a fool. Why start a war we are doomed to loose. Almost all of our soldiers were away on purging missions for Frieza, since he 'contracted' them into service those many yeas ago. It will take ages for a message to reach them, and if it does it will take ages before they return. Frieza still controls the communication links between pods. I was startled from my musings by the King's uncontrollable laughter. "King Cold has granted, GRANTED! Hee hee ha ha, us 6 months to prepare!" Jumping before me he crouched low before me with wide crazy eyes. "He says even if we used the 6 months wisely their will still be no one strong enough to stop him or his son to destroy our Planet!" I continued to stare at my father, I know now that word will never reach our soldiers. I spun on my heals and walked out of the Throne Room, as the doors closed behind me I tuned to face Bardock

"What happened to him?" not that I care to know why he has gone senile, I just needed to know how long before it will be grated for me to become King, the idiot deserves to be put out of his misery.

"It is a sickness of the mind which began to develop the moment he killed his mate."

Sickness of the mind, such a thing was only whispered among Sayajins and yet Bardock stands proud before me declaring to me that the King is unfit! "How dear you speak of the King in such a manner, let not those words fall from your lips ever again!" I may hate the bastard but he is still the King and no one disgraces my heritage.

Bowing deep at the waist Bardock continued

"Forgive me my Lord, but it was said that if ones mate die by the hands of his or her mate then the survivor will suffer. And since at the same time his son was………. misplaced, the disease quickly spread."

I should have blasted Bardock on the spot for continuing with this line of conversation, but instead I felt that he needed to be rewarded, by keeping his life, for letting me know the extent of the bastard's suffering. "Fucking bastard deserve it." I smirked at Guntha's obvious discomfort with the way I referred to the King; no wonder these two were chosen to be his guards, Guntha ever faithful to the end and Bardock, loyal according to tradition. "So the idiot waged war against King Cold and his bastards." All three nodded in reply. "we have 6 months before the strike to prepare, according to the old man."

"Excuse me," Guntha interrupted, "Why so long?"

"I don't' know and I don't care, during that time I am ordering teams to be sent out to purge nearby planets bringing back any technology we can find useful."

"Why would we need technology my Prince?" Radditz asked

I agreed with Radditz underlying reason, we were Sayajins warriors who have never needed to rely on technology to win a fight, but war with the Icejins is nothing like that of true combat, Frieza uses every advantage he has, using every trick in the book he has no honor "Keep in mind that Frieza doesn't play fair." Turning my attention back to Bardock "Kill those who refuse, you will oversee that this plan is well taken care of."

"Who will guard the King my Lord."

I bristled at the mention of the insane ruler. "Mo one, let it be known that no one kill the King but me, if that rule is disobeyed there will be hell to pay."

Spinning on my heals I headed to the training courtyard.

_---------------------Bulma P.O.V---------------------------_

"A little lower Chi!"

She lowered me over the cliff's edge according to my orders.

"Hurry up Bulma your beginning to feel real heavy!"

"Almost there……" I stretched and moved my hands to the left, stretching to reach the nest that held the 4 star dragon ball. As my fingers brushed against it I felt my legs slip from Chichi's hands, frantically I grabbed for a nearby tree limb jutting out from the cliff and hung on for my life. Whimpering I looked down to see the dry rocky desert floor a good distance below me. "I almost fell to my death."

"Oh! Bulma!?"

I saw Chichi's terrifying face creep over the edge of the cliff to look if I was o.k. "I'm hear!" at my words she breath a sigh of relief, why the hell is she so relieved, I'm the one still hanging from a cliff! "Stop staring and get something to pull me up with!" Disappearing for what seemed like hours Chichi re-appeared and said "I'm sorry Bulma………." Tears in her eyes "but I can't find anything!" Seeing her tears only angered me "What do you mean find something! Even if it means you have to take off your clothes, tie them together and send them down to me!"

"O.k…." she sniffled "Just hold on."

---------------------

Munching on a fruit which he often did before he ate lunch Kakarot walked lazily, tail swinging idly behind him as he tried to catch the trail of the usual desert birds in this area. Hearing shouts above distracted him from his hunt for food. He looked above him towards the shouting and saw someone hanging from the edge of the cliff. "I wonder if she needs any help." Floating upwards towards the person hanging from a tree limb he overheard her directing someone to take of her clothes, blushing to the base of his neck Kakarot floated beside the woman and said "Hey, need any help?"

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!-

Startled by the sudden appearance of a man floating in mid air without the aid of any type of air vehicle Bulma unconsciously released her death grip on the tree and gravity took effect. Screaming, Bulma was helpless to stop her collision with the harsh desert earth. Squeezing her eyes close she refused to witness her death.

Faintly her brain began to register that she was no longer falling. Opening her eyes to peek at what stilled her fall she was met with the face of the same young man, this time he was holding her.

"You caught me!"

"Yep, you really should be more careful Ms."

"Huh huh" those were the only sounds my mouth was able to formulate, my mind was a whirl of questions, who was he, why was he able to fly, and where did he come from?

"Cliffs can be real dangerous if you don't know how to fly." Floating up to where he saw her other friend Kakarot deposited Bulma unto her feet. Where she in return fell to her knees from the shock of what happened.

Chichi stood with her mouth agape with one foot of her shots and the other out. "Hi, I'm Kakarot."

Loosing all control over her muscles Chichi fainted.

tbc


End file.
